All in Good Time
by kabuxshika
Summary: Gaara accidently summons a time demon while spending time alone with naruto and a fiasco unfolds will gaara figure it out in time to save himself and his beloved? i think this will end here. the buyer only paid a small part of the commission fee
1. A Little Issue

**All in Good Time**

**Commission for lucky~9~Lives**

Gaara nuzzled Naruto's cheek and hummed softly. "I love these times." He said moving to nuzzle his neck.

Naruto shivered and pushed his face away. "Gaara!" He whined, "That feels weirrrrd."

Gaara laughed and pinned Naruto nicely and continued his conquest of his neck, making Naruto whine and wriggle. "Not fair Gaara, not fair at all."

His baby blue eyes were teary in frustration as he looked up at his lover/friend. "You've already had your fun…." He pouted. "Three times already."

Gaara paused then laughed, letting him up. "Alright"

Naruto got up limping a little and giving Gaara a suspicious look. Gaara had used that trick before- letting him up only to chase and pounce.

Gaara watched him humming happily. "Oh, Narutoooo."

He grinned and Naruto scowled. "Don't even thi-!" And Gaara pounced, settling above Naruto, imaginary tail waving as he smiled. 'If only we had started out this way. We could be so much closer, now.' He leaned down and kissed Naruto, hands on either side of his head as Naruto squirmed.

"G-gaara!" Naruto growled turning his head away. "I have to get firewood, unless you wanna sleep cold!"

Gaara purred, "I have you.. I'll never sleep cold."

Naruto sweatdropped and shoved him back. "Well, I will unless we get a fire ready." He stalked off. "Darn horny bastard." He grumbled to himself.

Corsh chuckled amused and watched Gaara for a moment before stepping out. "Gaara, fight me."

Gaara blinked, looking up and frowned. "Who are you?" He asked the cork to his sand gourd popping off. "And why do you want to fight me?"

Corsh chuckled wickedly. "Oh, I dunno. The fun of it?"

Gaara sighed a bit and sand flew at him wrapping around him then, suddenly Corsh was free of it again and in Gaara's face, Gaara easily dodged the attack aimed at his stomach and kicked him, pushing away as he did. It was obvious he needed to think this through.

He blocked the next attack and threw Corsh to the ground. It was then that he noticed a shimmery sort of what looked to be chakra clinging to every part of him that the other had touched. "Aw fuck."

It was spreading. He realized and his sand shield wasn't protecting him against whatever it was doing. Or was it?

He didn't get long to think it over as the demon launched another attack and Gaara repelled it, touching the demon as little as possible this time. He had enough of this stuff on him.

Corsh chuckled continuing to go after him, soon Gaara began to notice his moves becoming less coordinated, and the other was able to touch him more, leaving more and more of his chakra on him.

"S-stop it!" Gaara growled, his eyes widening as he realized he was getting smaller he jumped back and stumbled over his pant legs. "Aw fuck."

Corsh laughed "Aw, what's the matter too small to fight? That's alright. Soon you'll be to young to do much of anything. You'll start your whole life over. Sounds fun, doesn't it, child?"

Gaara glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Corsh merely smirked. The boy's clothes were falling off him so he wove a bit of the chakra surrounding him into a fitting red diaper. "Too bad. I don't tell important things to babies." He said running off toward a nearby village as Gaara began to try and get the diaper off. "Damned asshole!"

Naruto returned to find a young boy where he had left Gaara. He had plenty of firewood for the night "Gaaraaa." He singsonged as he dumped the load and looked around. He blinked at the little boy with the diaper.

Gaara had pretty much given up on removing the diaper and there was no way he was telling Naruto that the little boy was him so he gave his best innocent look and said. "Gaara got attacked by a mean old time-nin."

"WHAT!?! Where is he?"

Gaara shrugged, "I dunno. He took him away and left me here in his place."

"Damnit! Gaara can usually take care of himself, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry about him." He glared around as if the demon would show up and growled when he did not see any sign of the demon. What he did find however, made him gasp. He ran over to Gaara's clothes, and looked back at the little boy as something in his mind clicked. "Gaara???"

Gaara sighed and nodded. "Yeah, the bastard shrunk me." He said shifting in his diaper.

"Hmmm, and if I turn you back a few more years I can release the tailed beast in you."

Both Gaara and Naruto jerked looking to the other. "I won't let you!" Naruto shouted throwing shuriken and kunai.

The demon dodged and laughed as Naruto called on the fox in him. "So, you have one too.. Then we'll begin with you!" He landed a few hits on the boy as he was charging the chakra, then Naruto was moving too fast for him and all he could do was block and dodge though each time he blocked he poured as much chakra into shrinking the boy as he could.

Gaara watched desperately. "Naruto! Don't let him touch you!"

Naruto flipped backwards and glanced at the child Gaara. "Now, is NOT the time for jealousy Gaara!"

"You idiot! Look at the stuff clinging to you! That's what shrunk me!"

Naruto blinked and looked at himself, his chakra going down as he calmed to inspect the stuff, and he began to shrink. "Aaahh! Gaara! I'm shrinking!"

Gaara watched in horror as Naruto got smaller and smaller, becoming younger even than him. 'looks like I'll be getting my wish afterall' he thought absently. Then his eyes grew wide. 'My wish! That's it! What was it exactly? Ummm something about starting over with Naruto? Oh! Being that close to Naruto from the beginning!' He growled "I was happy the way we were!" He yelled at the demon!"

Naruto stopped shrinking, already a baby too young. The seal had already begun breaking. "I summoned you and I'm…uh denying you service!" 'ugh way to be lame.' he thought, but it seemed to have worked and the demon, for he realized it must be a demon, began to shrink and both he and Naruto grew.

Soon he and Naruto were back to normal with a screaming baby between them. Naruto fixed his clothes and looked to Gaara. "You know..that diaper disappeared." He said amused.

Gaara looked down at himself and rushed to grab his clothes. "Don't laugh at me!"

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle a giggle and collected the little demon. "What will we do with him?"

Gaara glanced over. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Naruto gave him a sweet look. "I always wanted to have kids…"

Gaara jerked up hitting his head on a branch. "You wanna keep him!??"

Naruto smiled at the little demon as he stroked his hair. The demon began to calm. "Why not? We can raise him together as a couple. Won't that be fun?"

Gaara walked over, sighing. "As long as we can teach him to be good, and not d things like this."

Naruto giggled. "Yay!" He snuggled up to Gaara. "You earned yourself a gold star mister!"

Gaara laughed, that was Naruto's way of saying he'd earned a bit more smexin' today, and he added, "We need to make sure he never regrets his past." as he hugged his lover. "Our pasts are what bring us together after all."

Naruto kissed Gaara as Gaara pulled him close. Body to body. "Are you intending to take me right now?" He purred into the kiss.

Gaara 'mmm'ed "I would, but we have a baby to take care of."

Naruto chuckled "That we do….that we do."

**The End**

**(for now?)**


	2. A Recurrence

**All in Good Time**

**Commission for lucky~9~Lives**

**2**

"**Narutooo!" Gaara whined, as Naruto snuggled the baby demon. Naruto looked up and chuckled a bit. "What's the matter, dearest?" He purred. **

**Gaara growled. "Come to bed. Before I damn well drag you there." He said, meaning every word.**

**Naruto snickered and lay the little demon in his crib going to Gaara and kissing him sweetly "Yes, oh jealous lover of mine." **

**He lay in Gaara's arms later and purred nuzzling into his neck sweetly, making Gaara shiver in pleasure. His voice came, sweetly still laced in pleasure. "You'll get me excited again if you continue." He groaned.**

**Naruto chuckled and wrapped around him. "I love you." He murmured into his neck. "Always."**

**Gaara smiled and hugged him close. "I love you too, Naru-kun. Get some sleep, okay?" **

**Naruto nodded sleepily and snuggled into him. "Hai."**

**The next day had Naruto preparing hastily for an urgent mission and trying to make sure Gaara wouldn't kill the baby while he was gone. He gave Gaara a sweet kiss and waved running out. "See you in a few days, Gaa-kun!" He called darting off.**

**Gaara frowned and his eyes slid to the crib, where Corsh stared up at him and cooed as babies do. Gaara sighed. "You're the cause of all this, you little demon. If you hadn't come into our lives Naruto and I would be doing more." He sighed again and poked the baby's little nose and humming softly. "He'd have more time for me if you weren't around too."**

**He began preparing the bottle for Corsh, not even noticing how he was shrinking as the baby grew larger. He turned back to the crib and gasped, seeing the elder Corsh on the other side, and the crib seeming to grow though he knew it was just him shrinking. "Nooooo!"**

**Corsh smirked. "Oh, yes, dear Gaara." He murmured, picking the young Gaara up and setting him in the crib. "You've given my powers back, but this time, I'm keeping them." He tickled little Gaara's tummy and slowly began to assume the other's form. He already looked a lot like Gaara, but older and so he soon began to look younger and shrunk a little to Gaara's size. His hair became a darker red, crimson like blood with a part on one side where the tattoo appeared. **

**Gaara watched all this in horrified fascination before he began squalling and screaming, little body squirming in anger as he looked up at the other, fists and legs flailing. **

**Corsh fed and bathed baby Gaara, highly amused at his fighting and made a big deal out of diaper changing and bathing, teasing him about how tiny his little cock was and poking it and stroking his tummy. "I wonder if Naruto would still want you if he had to raise you before getting to have you again." He purred. He was gentle, though and cared for him well though Gaara fought him any time he came near enough and a few days later Naruto returned as planned. He glomped 'Gaara' ands snuggled him "I missed you so much." He purred and the real Gaara started screaming.**

**Naruto looked to the baby. "Aww has mean old Gaara been neglecting you sweetie?" He turned and picked up the baby, blinking at the crimson diaper he wore, but pretending to notice nothing as he tried to feed Gaara. **

**Gaara wasn't having it though and pushed the bottle away. Corsh smirked "Maybe he's wet himself." He suggested. Gaara glared at Corsh, then squawked as Naruto slid a finger in the red diaper and checked him. It was soo embarrassing! **

"**He's not wet." Naruto said humming and turning him around top check the bottom. **

**Gaara whined and tried to cover his bottom, Naruto smirked a little and snuggled him. "And he didn't poop. Maybe he's just missing his momma." He teased meaning himself. He was the momma and Gaara was the Daddy.**

**Corsh chuckled a bit. "I'm sure that's probably all it is." He smiled and Gaara glared. This wasn't good. Just how was he supposed to get Naruto to realize what was going on?!**


End file.
